Glinting Judicator
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Light Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

 **[GJ]**

 **Glinting Judicator**

 **[GJ]**

At the sixth level of Impel Down, Donquixote Doflamingo and his subordinate, Violet, stood over the unconscious guards and prisoners that surrounded them. Although, it did put his Warlord status in a bad position, he was confident that his blackmail over his former peers from Marie Jois would keep things the way he preferred them to be. Besides, finding the One Piece was important, even if he valued the King of the Pirates title more for the sake of power than a foolish dream as Roger may have felt. And the recently captured Silvers Rayleigh may very well be the key to finding it.

Staring at the chained old man, he chuckled. "So, Rayleigh, how does it feel to be caught at last?"

The former pirate glared at him, but said nothing. Not that it bothered the smug Doflamingo any bit, though.

"Right." He drawled before turning to Violet. "You're up."

The scowling, yet obedient, Violet stood in front of Rayleigh and was about to use her Devil Fruit power on him before the old pirate finally cracked a wide grin and moved his unchained head downwards to reveal a mirror on the wall which then sprouted a form of light that then literally punched a surprised Doflamingo in the face. The light eventually formed into a young man wearing a Marine jacket and a straw hat who chuckled as the supposedly unconscious Warden Magellan stood on his arms and unleashed poison on the shocked Warlord. As Doflamingo struggled to stand upright with the poison in his system, Violet finally let out a laugh mixed with crying.

"I can't believe it!" She said through her joyful tears. "You were able to actually get him in the act!"

The Marine officer returned the positive emotion. "I had to keep Kong, his bosses, and their bosses out of the loop, but it was worth it seeing the birdbrained asshole get his just deserts!"

Rayleigh grunted to get their attention, but kept his smile.

"Oh, don't worry, old man, I'll keep our deal." The Marine said to him with a smile. "The Elder Stars might demote me, but I guess if they can make some progress with Zou and the Wano Kingdom, they'll be pleased." Shrugging, he added. "At least I think, anyway."

Rayleigh just laughed. "I can live with that. I just hope my old friends will be just as understanding."

Violet then turned to the young Marine. "And my kingdom we'll be freed from his crew, Luffy?" She asked hopefully.

He grasped her hands and smiled sincerely. "You have my word, Princess Viola."

Overcome with happiness, Viola then placed her hands on Luffy's head and shared a kiss with him as Rayleigh laughed, Magellan scoffed, and Doflamingo vomited out poison.

 **[GJ]**

 **I can understand why some fans prefer Viola being paired with Sanji, but as far as I can tell, he had to leave without giving her more of his regards before the Dressrosa Arc even ended. Besides, Charlotte Pudding might be a bit justifiably disturbed, but she and Sanji could work nice in and out of the kitchen when you think about it. All it needs is the right direction. Like a good way for the Eleven Supernovas to team up in a badass and explainable sort of way.**

 **By the way, I probably should've mentioned this in the last one-shot when I was talking about challenges, but I had another that I called Chronicles of the Red Line. I got the idea from looking over One Piece stories inspired by Fallout and so far not seeing one that fits my taste which eventually got more heaped up with ideas from Bioshock, the space opera version of One Piece called Legend of the Galactic Pirates, and those books called the Hungry City Chronicles. I intended for it to be One Piece on the Red Line, maybe even make a scene that has the Supernovas team up like Samurai Jack and his Scotsman ally's first meeting, but after thinking it over, I decided that if at least almost everyone lived on the Red Line, would all the characters we know still exist, so I recently decided to drop it. A bit of a shame, but I wouldn't mind seeing someone do a good job at something similar.**


End file.
